fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Juvia Lockser
For Juvia's Edolas Counterpart see Juvia (Edolas) Juvia Lockser was a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, where she was in the special team Element 4. She's now one of the members of Fairy Tail. Appearance Juvia is a young woman with blue hair and a curvaceous figure. When she was first introduced she had long blue hair which was curled on the outside, and she wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with the Teru teru bōzu attached to it as well as a Russian Cossack hat. After she joined Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and wore more revealing clothing. However, when she heard Gray Surge had a crush on her Edolas counterpart, she began to wear her old outfit again, except for the Teru teru bōzu which she exchanged for a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. Personality When first introduced, she displayed an emotionless face and seemed more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 14-17 After joining Fairy Tail, she develops a happy demeanor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-12 She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatened him she lost her normally calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic appearing state that even frightened Meredy and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 33-34 She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. When she entered Fairy Tail, she isn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she has a good relationship with the other members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 6-7 She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!, Pages 26-27 Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 13 History As a child, Juvia was constantly shunned, and she was very unhappy due to boys not liking her because of the rain that always accompanied her. She used to make a lot of Teru Teru Bozu dolls with the purpose of making the rain stop. She was in a relationship with Bora at one point in her life, though they broke up because she brought rain whenever they were out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 14Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 Juvia at some point joined Phantom Lord and made up 1/4th of the Phantom Lord's elite group: Element 4. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Juvia is first seen when she, along with Sol, met and captured Lucy Heartfilia by order of their Guild Master, Jose Porla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 1-2 Later, when Phantom Lord attacked again, Gray ran into her while trying to destroy the Phantom Mk 2. She instantly feels an attraction to Gray and decides to capture him for herself. In the process of using her "Water Lock", she accidentally opens Gray's wound from Lyon Bastia which in turn shocks her. After he escapes using his Ice Make, Juvia starts to believe the connection of love is true since she uses water and he uses ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 15-19 She asks Gray to leave while he can but Gray instead stays declaring that he'll defend his comrade Lucy even if it means his death. Juvia, of course, takes this the wrong way, even thinking Gray said other things instead, and believes Lucy is her rival for Gray. She declares that she'll never forgive Lucy causing her Water Magic to boil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 23-26 During the battle, Gray attempts to freeze her boiling water and as he does, he accidentally grabs her breast. She becomes surprised when he freaks out about it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 1-10 She then tries to win Gray over but he makes a remark about the rain around her and she freaks out, remembering her past problems with boys because of her rain. He then defeats her and stops her rain; finally seeing the clear sky for the first time, which she calls beautiful. She then passes out as Gray asked if she "wants to go another round with him".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 12-21 As Gray helps rebuild the guild, she starts to spy on him and leaves him lunches, even if they aren't exactly edible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 11-12 Tower of Heaven arc After their fight, her deep infatuation with Gray continues, secretly following him wherever he goes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 7 Juvia follows Team Natsu to their vacation at a casino, after Lucy helps Loke She reveals herself to Gray and decides to talk to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 16 She mentions to Gray that she is now an independent Mage, after the Phantom Lord Guild disbanded, and she wishes to be a member of Fairy Tail. Their conversation ends when Simon, a member of Team Jellal, smacks Juvia sending her flying across the bar, and then asks Gray where Erza is. Gray tells Simon he picked the wrong fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 19-20 Before the two fight, Juvia blocks Gray, telling Simon she won't let Gray get hurt. Just then, Simon is notified that Erza had been found, so he decides he no longer needs Gray. He uses Dark Moment, which makes the whole casino go black. Gray and Juvia get attacked in the dark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 4-7 To fake Gray's defeat, Juvia uses her Water Body to disguise an injured Gray. After Team Jellal takes Erza, she lets it go, and releases the real Gray, who was hiding in her bodyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 7-9 She then joins Team Natsu in order to help Gray save Erza Scarlet and Happy and goes to the Tower of Heaven with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 6-8 After they sail to the Tower Of Heaven, Team Natsu realize they need to find a secret path to get into the tower, so the guards don't see them. Juvia tells them she found a secret path underwater, and she says they will get there using her Water Bubbles. After arriving in the secret path, guards spot the gang. Juvia helps in the fights against the guards, using Water Slicer on them. After they win, a door opens for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 11-19 After they go through, Juvia takes note of how the door opened for them, and comes to the conclusion the enemy knows their movements. Erza then appears in front of Natsu and co. She tells them to leave, but Natsu refuses, making the excuse that he needs to rescue Happy still. Erza tells them they need to go, as this is her fight, and starts to reveal her past. In it, Jellal's goal of resurrecting Zeref through the Tower of Heaven is revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 2-13 After this, she tells them, she is destined to fight Jellal. Sho hears the story, and realizes Jellal had tricked them into thinking Erza was an enemy. Simon follows, but says he knew the whole time Erza never abandoned them. He also tells Gray and Juvia he knew about their trick at the casino. Simon then tells everyone they need to stop Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 10-18 As the group runs through the Tower, Jellal uses Magic to broadcast throughout the Tower, the "Heaven's Game". He tells them about Trinity Raven, and that the winners of the game get to fight him. He also reveals the Magic Council will use the Etherion on the tower soon, ending everyone's lives. Everybody then decides to split up, and Juvia ends up with her "love rival", Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 6-11 As Juvia and Lucy search for Natsu, who ran off earlier, they hear a loud noise. Vidaldus Taka of Trinity Raven appears playing his guitar, and swinging his hair back and forth. After he introduces himself he plays a chord on his guitar, which sends strands of his hair flying at Juvia and Lucy. Lucy manages to dodge to attacks, but they just phase through Juvia's Water Body. Juvia starts to use Water Lock on Vidaldus, but his hair absorbs the water, and makes it longer and stronger. Vidaldus reveals liquids won't effect him, and then proceeds to use Rock of Succubus on Juvia. Juvia changes her appearance and joins Vidaldus's side as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 8-20 A scared Lucy asks what happens. Vidaldus tells her Juvia is now his "succubus" and will only listen to him. Vidaldus orders Juvia to get into a cat fight with Lucy as their clothes shred from battle. Juvia makes waves, comes out from one, and rips off a top portion of Lucy's dress. Juvia then headbutts Lucy, and drags her around. Juvia then uses Water Cane, slapping Lucy's butt, which pleases Vidaldus. Juvia then expands her Water Body, and consumes Lucy in the wave. Lucy hears the real Juvia's voice in the wave, and tells Lucy she doesn't want to hurt anybody in Fairy Tail, not even her "rival in love". Juvia tells Lucy she finally felt like she was fitting in, but she realizes she can only bring sadness. Lucy gets out of the wave, and thinks of an idea. As "succubus" Juvia spins towards her, Lucy uses Aquarius's key on Juvia's body. Aquarius attacks everyone, which frees Juvia from Vidaldus's control. As Vidaldus absorbs the water, Lucy and Juvia hold hands and successfully use Unison Raid, defeating Vidaldus. The two girls then hug, for their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 2-19 After this, Simon asks Gray to lead everyone off the Tower and she watches from afar how Natsu defeats Jellal and destroys the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 99, Page 3 After Natsu and Erza defeat Jellal, and escape the tower, Juvia runs towards the two with the rest of Team Natsu and Team Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 20-21 Afterwards, she goes to Fairy Tail to find Makarov so she can join the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 4 Fighting Festival arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail Guild with the Master Makarov's full blessing. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 7-10 When a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine comes, Gray asks who it the reporter is. Juvia reminds Gray what Makarov told them yesterday. When the reporter comes to Gray, he is in his underwear, which Juvia points out to Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 10 When Gajeel performs onstage in front of Fairy Tail, Juvia cheers him on telling him to try his best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 17 To start the Harvest Festival, a beauty contest took place. Juvia competed in it along with Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, and Bisca Mulan. When the Thunder God Tribe arrive, Evergreen turns all the contestants, including Juvia, into stone. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 20-21 Makarov and Natsu update Juvia and the other girls on what was going on. They explain how Laxus was making Fairy Tail members battle each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-7 When Laxus announces he is going to use Thunder Palace, Juvia goes outside with everyone else and sees orbs of lighting lacrima surrounding Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 11-13 Juvia and Cana set out to find Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 10 She and Cana later meet Freed Justine, a member of the Thunder God Tribe, and get trapped in his rune enchantment, and can't escape unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Freed tells them he will take care of the winner himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-12 After Cana fails to convince Freed to let them go, Juvia tells Cana that they have no choice, and she starts using her Water Body. Cana backs away from Juvia and begs for her to stop, for if they fight they will only play into Freed's plans. Juvia flies her Water Body towards Cana, but then turns and goes up the enchantment rune box. Freed yells at her how pointless it is to go further up. Freed then realizes Juvia was heading for one of Laxus's lighting lacrima's from the Thunder Palace spell. Juvia destroys the lacrima, and due to the Organic Link Magic gets electrocuted herself. Juvia falls to the ground defeated, and the rune disappears. Cana runs to the injured Juvia's side and asks why she did it. Juvia states she refused to hurt a member of Fairy Tail and just wanted to be accepted as a true Fairy Tail mage. After that, she faints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-18 Cana cried that Juvia was always already a Mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 19 After Freed's defeat she was carried by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 19 As the Guild healed, Juvia was happy that she was going to see the parade, but Cana told her that she was going to take part in it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 5 During the Fantasia parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen, creating a castle of ice while water iced mist was used for atmosphere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 7 Oración Seis arc After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded the second place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 8 She is next seen in the meeting about the dark guild talking about The Balam Alliance along with the others members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 11 She tells them that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel took down many of the Oracion Seis smaller divisions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 13 She doesn’t take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 4 Daphne arc (Anime Only) Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Juvia is glad to see Gray, who hadn't been seen at the guild for several days. Gray, with a serious look on his face, talks to Natsu about the dragon rumor he heard. Juvia listens to the conversation and watches Natsu, Wendy, and Happy leave the guild to seek Daphne.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 After Elfman brings Gray back, Cana yells at him for an explanation of what was going on. Juvia tells Cana to leave Gray alone, stating she will never believe that Gray has betrayed Fairy Tail. Gray stops Juvia, and agrees to go be investigated by Makarov. Juvia cries as Gray leaves, but Levy comforts her. As the Dragonoid, which has Natsu inside of it, approaches closer to Magnolia, Fairy Tail members, including Juvia decide to help Natsu no matter what, as he has given so much to every guild member.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Before battling the Dragonoid, Gray returns from talking to Makarov, and decides to explain everything to the guild members. After Juvia hears that Gray did what he did so Natsu could remember his promise, the guild members understand. Juvia is especially happy. Gray later asks Juvia to come with him. The two head on top of a toy shop, where Gray asks Juvia if they can perform a Unison Raid. Hundreds of ice shards attack the Dragonoid, which severly hurts the machine, and destroys Daphne's Lizardmen. After the Dragonoid is destroyed, and Daphne is defeated, Juvia celebrates with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Edolas arc Upon Gray's return she wears a slightly different outfit, and openly states how she was worried about him and cries so much that her tears become two waterfalls. Because she is busy crying, she doesn't notice she is more than knee deep in water, and is nearly drowning three people including Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 9 When the party starts, she asks Gray if he did anything unfaithful, and sits next to him to pour him drinks, while a few Guild members, especially Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan watch the situation from behind, marveling at their budding relationship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 13-14 When news of Gildarts Clive's return reaches Fairy Tail she has no idea about what the excitement is about but Gray helps her understand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, pages 17-20 Moments before Anima, there was heavy rainfall over Magnolia, and when everyone was complaining about the weather, Juvia made it a point that she had nothing to do with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 20 As Gray reminds her no one blamed her in the first place, she and other members of Fairy Tail were sucked by Anima and turned into a giant Lacrima Crystal to become a source of Magical power for the people of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 11-15 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edolas. Tenrou Island arc As everyone celebrates Lisanna's return, Juvia is shown to have returned to her original look because Happy told her that in Edolas Gray was the one with the crush on her who has the original hairstyle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-6 When everyone start fighting as normal including Gray, an overly-excited Juvia starts to strip herself down before joining in only for Lucy to try and stop her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 9 Later, during the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Juvia was named, much to her surprise, as one of the candidates for the annual promotion to S-Class within Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 16 Juvia at first wished to withdraw from the trial because she couldn't be Gray's partner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 7 The recently returned Lisanna decided that she would become Juvia's partner, since she had a good relationship with Edolas Juvia, although Juvia naturally views her as another rival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 10 As the participants head towards the island, Juvia is the only one unaffected by the heat (presumably because of herself being a water Mage and water having a high boiling point), and states the only hot thing to be Gray's naked body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-3 Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-8 Juvia and Lisanna had to wait on the boat because of Freed's runic enchantment that prevented everyone from leaving the boat for 5 minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-12 As soon as the rune dissipated, she used her watery form to swim the ocean easily alongside Lisanna in fish form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 14 Juvia and Lisanna selected route D and encounter Erza as their opponent. Juvia and Lisanna faced a difficult challenge against Erza and her Sea King Armor, which nullifies water attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-5 Despite putting up a tough fight, they still couldn't defeat Erza and were eliminated from the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14 As they waited, they learn that Elfman and Evergreen defeated Mirajane, by saying they were getting married to lower her guard and create an opening. When Mirajane imagined them getting married and having a kid, Juvia again jumps to another one of her misinterpreted conclusions, obviously about a kid between her and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 8-9 After everyone wondered about what happened to the other eliminated conclusions, they know that Freed and Bickslow returned to the guild with Gildarts, but wonder what happened to Mest and Wendy. When Lisanna mentioned that she never met Mest in Edolas and asked if he joined in the last 2 years, everyone doesn't seem to remember. Juvia then volunteered to go look for them, but before she could leave, Erza said that she was going with her also. It is then shown that Juvia was actually planning to go cheer on Gray instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 8-10 Later Juvia was seen with Erza as they find a badly injured Gajeel, which Juvia express her concern about him. She then hears Yomazu, one of the members that Gajeel defeated, announce that the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the core and strongest members of Grimoire Heart, are coming to the island. Later she was seen with Erza who announce the S-Class Exam is now on hold.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-18 When the guild members arrive on Tenrou Island, Erza and Juvia fend them off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 3 Then Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory arrives claiming since she has encountered enemies, she has a new objective to exterminated them. Juvia is shocked at how one of the top members is merely just a kid, but Erza tells Juvia not to underestimate her because she feels weird Magic from her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 16-17 Before they battle, Meredy tells them what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to have him rule a world where non-Magic users cannot survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 16 She is later seen in her battle with Erza against Meredy, when Meredy attacks them with an attack called Maguilty Sodom, that creates Magic swords that were sent flying towards the two. The attack managed to pierce Juvia's water body, which surprised Juvia, and caused Erza to question what type of Magic it was, Meredy simply stated that to eliminate the enemy was her mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 5-6 As the battle between the three continues Meredy begins to assault Juvia and states that she will be "13th place". Meredy's continual attacks completely overpowers Juvia, causing her to sink in her own water and the lake, prompting Erza to cover for her guild-mate. Erza then tells Juvia to step down because she will take care of her, but Meredy continues to attack the already-downed Juvia and replies that Erza will be "4th place". When questioned by Erza as to what her rankings where Meredy replied that those were the rankings she decided to kill them in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 27-28 Meredy then utilizes Maguilty Sodom and attacks Juvia again. Erza then asks why she is after Juvia, to which Meredy replies that as Juvia is ranked 13, she is considered trash and therefore should be defeated easily first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 29 As Meredy goes on and continues explaining her rankings, Meredy reveals that Gray is first since he killed Ultear's mother, Ur. This sparks both Juvia's and Erza's attention. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Sodom against Erza but the water that Juvia produced during the battle prior rises up knocks all of her blades away from her comrade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 30-32 Juvia is then seen finally standing back on her legs, with her head slightly tilted to the side, just as heavy rain begins to pour down all around them and the water around Juvia dancing wildly, and says she can't forgive Meredy and with an enraged look on her face. She then asks Meredy whose life she was going to take. The battle between them then continues and Juvia goes on the offensive forcing Meredy back with ease, much to the suprise of Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 1-6 Juvia then tells Erza to leave Meredy to her, and Erza goes off to find Wendy and Gray, Meredy attempts to stop Erza but Juvia easily stops her. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Ray but Juvia stops it easily with her water Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 7-9 Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy uses her Sensory Link Magic to link Gray and Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 13-15 Juvia then asks Meredy what she did, and Meredy explains that she linked the senses of her and Gray, much to Juvia's pleasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 16 Until Meredy explains that Gray and Juvia share pain as well and she attacks Juvia and Gray feels the pain as well. Juvia then attacks Meredy with her Sierra spell which suprises Meredy, and forces Meredy to link herself to Juvia and Gray stating that no matter which one of them died Gray would still perish as well. This stops Juvia from attacking, and she stares at Meredy shocked and nervous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 17-21 Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy tries to kill herself, and Juvia stops her by damaging her own leg. Juvia then tells Meredy that a Fairy Tail Mage would never take the life of someone, even an enemy, which sparks rage in Meredy. Juvia rushes towards Meredy as she tries to kill herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-9 She then hugs her, and tells her to live. Meredy begins to cry, and they discontinue their fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 14-18 When the tree got cuts down, like the other guild members, Juvia also felt her energy being taken away, only to be taken and put in a safe location by Meredy. She was later seen lying on her back with Meredy sitting close to her. The two of them were later approached by Ultear who had Zeref upon her back; Ultear and Meredy then decide to evacuate, but Utear notices Juvia lying on the ground close to where they were. When Ultear asked who she was, Meredy answer was that she was a friend of Gray, and thus a Fairy Tail guild-mate. Ultear magically summons a sword and tries to kill the defenseless Juvia, drawing out a protest from Meredy, but was rescued in time by Gray. Juvia was then seen, still unconscious, smiling to herself, after Gray made the declaration that he wishes to live out the rest of his life with his comrades. As Meredy attempts to escape with Zeref to the "escape point", Juvia is woken up by Gray's voice asking her to chase after Meredy. After getting the initial joy of being woken up by Gray's voice (and believing she and Gray spent the night together), she quickly dashes after Meredy. However, because of the injury on her thigh, she falls. Juvia claims that if it's Gray's orders, pain is nothing and then chases after Meredy while crawling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 2-4 After Juvia chases Meredy for a while, the two run into Zancrow. Zancrow attacks Meredy, thinking she betrayed the guild. The blast hits Juvia as well and she falls to the ground with Zeref and Meredy beside her. Zancrow then grabs Zeref. As Zancrow reveals Ultear destroyed Meredy's village herself, Zeref wakes up shouts "Acnologia", and at the same time sends out a Death Magic attack. This attack kills Zancrow immediately and leaves Juvia and Meredy unconscious. Zeref apologizes and then looks towards Juvia and Meredy, and is happy to know they are okay.Fairy Tail Manga: Pages 6-13 After Grimoire Heart is defeated, everyone returns to camp. Juvia meets up with the guild, still crawling. Juvia apologizes for letting Zeref get away, and then asks Gray to punish her. A confused Gray declines quickly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 16-17 Everthing is interrupted when the "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", Acnologia lands on the island and starts its rampage. Juvia is carried away by Gray with the guild after Makarov defends the Dragon from the guild by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-18 They shortly returns with the guild to help Makarov though. Eventually the dragon flies into the air, tired of the battle, and prepares a final attack to destroy the island. All the Fairy Tail members on the island hold hands, in an attempt to negate the attack by using defensive Magic. It fails as Acnologia fires its Dragon Breath, completely destroying Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-15 Current Events-X791 Juvia along with the rest of the others then return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Magic and Abilities Seal.jpg|Juvia's magic seal Juvia's_Woter_Body_Transformation_.jpg|Water hybrid form Juviawaterbody.jpg|Juvia water body Water_Bubbles.jpg|Water Bubbles Water_Cane.jpg|Water Cane Water_Cane_Succub_Version.jpg|Water Cane - Succubus Version Water Dome.jpg|Water Dome boiling.JPG|Water Jigsaw Water_Jigsaw.jpg|Water Jigsaw - Succubus Version lock.JPG|Water Lock Water Nebula.jpg|Water Nebula slicer.JPG|Water Slicer Juvia using Sierra.png|Sierra Unison Raid.jpg|Unison Raid Gray and Juvia preparing Unison Raid.jpg|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid (Anime Only) Unison Raid1235.jpg|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid Seal Water Magic: (ウォータ- マジック 水の魔法 Wōtā Majikku) Juvia is a Caster Magic user and utilizes Water Magic. Her body has the ability to turn into water, and she is able to reform herself after taking damage. Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger). *'Water Bubbles': Oxygen trapped into a bubble of water, allows you to breath underwater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 12 *'Water Cane '(ウォーターカーネ 水流烈鞭 Wōtā Kāne): Juvia's body creates canes made of water to strike her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 7 *'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia created it as a camouflage when they were going to Tower of Heaven. (Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 *'Water Jigsaw '(ウォータージグソー 水流激鋸 Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia transforms part of her body into a swirling mass of Water Slicers that can slice her opponents like a saw.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-13 *'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): Juvia creates a large ball of water, that can be used to attack and to trap her opponent, because her spell is made out of water it can be reformed if broken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 17-18 *'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates a double helix column of water that strikes her opponent and knocks them upwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 6 *'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Blades of water come out of Juvia's body and slash her opponent. This technique is known to be able to slice through solid rock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 *'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): When Juvia is in a state of rage, her water body turns into boiling water. She then can rush at her opponents, surround them in hot water, and burn them. The water is so hot that Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze it at first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 2-3 Unison Raid: She possesses a unique Magic known as Unison Raid, that allowed her to fuse her Magic with Lucy's for a powerful attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 15-17 She also did this with Gray Fullbuster in an anime adaptation of the series that didn't appear in the manga. Their unison raid seemed to be powerful because their Magic was compatible. Gray and Juvia combine their Magic and thousands of needles of ice appear. Large ammounts of water shoot into the air and are immediately frozen, creating many powerful icicles capable of defeating all of Daphne's Lizardmen. Relationships Gray Fullbuster When she first meets Gray Fullbuster, she quickly blushes and started to act more like a school girl. She often jumps to strange conclusions such as misinterpreting Gray saying having a heated battle as heated grappling or believing Lisanna teamed up with her just because she was after Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 10 She is often seen next to Gray when ever they have free time and she tries whatever she can to impress him, in fact, most of the guild is interested in their relationship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 7-8 However, when Gray's life is threatened, Juvia enters a truly frightening state, as seen when she entered a satanic state after hearing Meredy threaten Gray's life, causing both Meredy and Erza to cower in her presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 32-34 After leaving Phantom Lord and joining Fairy Tail she quickly loved the warm atmosphere and for being closer to ''Gray. '' Lucy Heartfilia She at first hated Lucy Heartfilia, due to a misunderstanding where she thought Lucy was Gray's girlfriend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 9 However, they manage to become friends when they fought together and seems to have forgotten the grudge. Though she still thinks Lucy and other females are after Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 7 Gajeel Redfox Juvia is the one who recommended Gajeel to talk to Makarov about joining Fairy Tail because she knew how lonely he was. She also encourages him to try to get along with everyone. Juvia stated that she has the best relationship with him out of everyone else in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine Appearances in Other Media Juvia appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *Juvia ranked third in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Cover, Contest Results *The doll she wears around her neck is a Teru teru bōzu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather.Wikipedia/Teru teru bōzu *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, when asked the best quality of Fairy Tail she said, "For Juvia, it's a warm place". She wants to become Gray's bride in the future. When asked who she had a good relationship with she replied, "Gajeel-kun." When asked about the most difficult job she had ever take she responded "As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lucy Heartfilia) ''"A rival in love, Juvia cannot forgive this, Juvia will not forgive Lucy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 26 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you are after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining...just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it look like Juvia can only bring sadness..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 8-10 * (To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"What's this, rain is falling down from Juvia's eyes?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 37 *(To Cana) ''"Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 18 *(To Gray Fullbuster) ''"Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Juvia will defeat you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 *(To Meredy) ''"Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 7 *(To Meredy) ''"Juvia lives for the ones that she love! You've got to, too. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 15 Major Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members